A Lonely Mansion
by 9CatLives
Summary: Kyuudaime gets interested about a certain myth about the mansion at the top of the hill, and sends Reborn, Xanxus and their new alley, Byakuran, to go see if it could benefit them and if so, bring it down. But what do they discover? How, or why, is it changing them? And what does it have have to do with Primo?And how the hell did it become their second base! ALL27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since my computer is now shot, the one with the 40+ chapters I prepared the past month for this month, I decided to publish a few new stories before I get all that data back in disc form. I'm sincerely sorry, and I feel like I wasted the past month completely and utterly, but I'll get all those things published soon, hopefully. But in the meantime, enjoy these! There should another two coming shortly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

There was a lonely man that lived in a great big house, a long, long, time ago.

He longed so much for just a single friend, but the only company he had in the big house that was meant to be filled with people were his thoughts and his pet.

He was a kind man who always helped everyone he could, no matter his grief. Unfortunately, though, the only person who knew of this was the king. He took all of the credit for almost all of the lonely man's deeds.

To make up for it, or to keep him quiet, he made him a duke and gave him the big house. But that made him anything but quiet. It made him realize just how alone he was and he wept in despair every night.

Because he is so drowned in grief, he is oblivious to time, so it is said that even after his death, he continues to reside in that big mansion up the hill in Italy, weeping every night, to this day.

Due to his abnormal amount of despair, even for a human, his soul morphed into something inhuman.


	2. Enter if You dare

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

"Why the hell do I have to do this with you trash?"

"_Who are you calling trash~?_ And it was a favor for your father, wasn't it?"

"Don't mention my father!"

"Oh~! I struck a cord! Father, father, father, father, father!"

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP IT, TRASH!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"How immature. Cut it out, brats."

"Who says you can order me around?"

"**Brats, huh~?"**

Reborn, the suited raven, ignored them and continued to look around while walking down the hall beside the other two mafioso. They glared at his back, not wanting to entertain him with more childness.

The other raven snorted and also continued to look around. He had longer black hair than Reborn; scars, red eyes and wore expensive, tailored cotton clothes. Black dress pants, white shirt, red sash and long, but light black cloak/coat thingy.

The last one was a person they had literally just met 5 hours ago, a purple eyed albino. They had quickly discovered he wore a creepy smile always, was very mysterious and annoying, and loved marshmallows.

He had been humming the marshmallow song (if one doesn't exist, one should exist) the entire trip there and had only stopped when he started taunting Xanxus, the grumpy raven. How can a person be so cheerful on their way to an old, hopefully abandoned, huge, scary, dark mansion, stereotypically at the top of a gloomy hill?

It sounds just wonderful! Not!

It all started when Nono a rumor of a ghost living in the abandoned mansion just down the road of HQ. Somehow, he got the idea a ghost would definitely benefit the family. So, he sent the World's best Hitmen, a newly made, strong as fuck ally and his own son to go see if it was true.

If so, they had to either convince it or force it to come to HQ. Did he really expect them to force a freaking _ghost _to come with them? No, the don may be old but he was definitely not senile, otherwise they probably would all be in jail or dead.

It most likely he wanted to see how this new ally, Byakuran, really was, and probably to get his son to open up. Fear is just something a mafioso has got to accept, and usually with a buddie (nonno). Reborn...insurance, protection, both. Since he is the only one that would never get scared, he would be able to keep a cool head and see if Xanxus really got scared, observe Byakuran carefully, make sure they both came out alive (he didn't want a scandal, the death of his son, and two funerals to pay for) if it really existed, and to try and talk with it if it really did.

Yeah, there was a lot of shouting in the beginning...

"_YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A STUPID GHOST HUNT?!"_

"_It's not, stupid, it's very important."_

"_So this is what I was called for? It seems interesting, but we just became allies."_

"_Think of it as a bonding experience."_

"_DON'T IGNORE ME!"_

"_Don't you ever shut up? Or not mad? You're pretty sad~!"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU, TRASH!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

"_All of you, shut up. This is a direct order from the boss so take care to fulfill it to the letter."_

Okay, so maybe Xanxus was the only one doing the shouting, but there was a lot! Anyway, the mansion was way more dark and spooky than the outside, which by the way, looked like something not even a Zombie would want to crawl out of.

The grasses had grown tall and wild, but dry and lifeless, and the once neatly trimmed hedges were massive and pointy. A mist covered the entire field; dead and wilted flowers lined the continuing road to the door and a huge, iron fence surrounded the whole thing.

Everything had an uncomfortable air around it; even though, surprisingly, none of the windows were broken, webs covered them and it felt like they were being watched from every angle. Reborn swore he saw large orange eyes in the depth of the darkness in one of the first story windows, and Byakuran and Xanxus thought they saw a long trail of brown moving fast through the upstairs.

Either way, they all heard something when they opened the immaculately carved wooden doors. Footsteps...moans...hisses. Dust and webs covered every corner and window. Nothing was lit, obviously. But the way everything was dark, and the halls were so tall and wide and cold. How could anyone_ want _to live here?

The walls were decorated with old clocks and portraits of people who looked very familiar and of famous people from around 1450 and below. Reborn knowns this because he is awesome. Anyway, the whole place was like a maze; so far they had found 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen and family room.

"It's been 30 minutes. This is pointless. I'm going," Xanxus declared, in mid step of turning around, when Byakuran joked, "You aren't scared, are you?"

"...What?" he asked with fury only contained enough so his voice didn't elevate too much. "You heard me~!"

The raven growled, but right when he was going to explode, Reborn silenced them with a finger to his lips. They raised an eyebrow, but stopped their talk. Weakly in the distance, they could hear faint...weeping?

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks Mia and Mattie for reviewing! Everyone should their examples if they want a quicker chapter! Bye Bye, and see you next** **time!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
